Yo Yogi!
NBC |primera_emisión = 14 de Septiembre de 1991 |última_emisión = 25 de Julio de 1992 |num_temporadas = 1 |num_episodios = 19 |país = |idioma = Inglés |imdb_id = 1307224 }} Yo Yogi! es la ultima television de la serie del oso yogi y es una serie de televisión de dibujos animados producida por Hanna-Barbera en 1991 y basada en los personajes de el Oso Yogi,Huckleberry Hound,Melquiades,Tiro Loco McGraw,Canuto y Canito,Maguila Gorila,Pepe Potamo,Don Gato,Inspector Ardilla,Pulpo Manotas,El Lagarto Juancho,Pierre Nodoyuna y Patan,etc. Argumento Yo Yogi! se produjo entre 1991 y 1992. Los personajes eran típicos del diseño que se muestra en la adolescencia. Yogi, su asistente Boo Boo, su novia Cindy. Huckleberry Hound, y Melquiades unen fuerza para combatir a los villanos Pierre Nodoyuna y Patan de (Los Autos Locos). Lista de Episodios # Hats Off to Yogi # Mellow Fellow # The Big Snoop # Huck's Doggone Day # Grindhog Day # Fashion Smashin! # To Tell the Truth for Sooth # Of Meeces and Men # Yippee Yo-Yogo # Barely Working # It's All Relative # Yo-Yogi # Jellystone Jam # Mall Alone # Tricky Dickie's Dirty Trickies # Super Duper Snag # Polly Wants a Safe Cracker # Mall or Nothing # There's No Business Like Snow Business Voces * Charlie Adler - * Lewis Arquette - Bombastic Bobby * Charlie Brill - * Greg Berg - Huckleberry Hound, Moe Wendell, Joe Wendell * Greg Burson - Oso Yogi, Tiro Loco Mc Graw, Melquiades, Oficial SMith, El Lagarto Juancho,tio Caso * Bernard Erhard - La Peste * Pat Fraley - * Pat Harrington, Jr. - * Matt Hurwitz - Lobo Hokey * Nancy Linari - * Arte Johnson - Don Gato, Lou * Danny Mann - * Gail Matthius - Roxie * Mitzi McCall - Talula LaTrane * Allan Melvin - Maguila Gorila * Don Messick - Boo Boo, Patan, La Hormiga Atomica * Howard Morris - Murray * Roger Nolan - * Rob Paulsen - Chuck Toupée, Pierre Nodoyuna, Leoncio y Triston, Super Fisgon y Despistado, Wee Willie Gorilla * Henry Polic II - Pepe Trueno * Neil Ross - Morocco Mole * Ronnie Schell - Calvin Klunk * Hal Smith - Blabber Mouse * Kath Soucie - Cindy Bear, Inspector Ardilla, Granny Sweet * John Stephenson - Canuto, Mr. Jinks * Sally Struthers - * B.J. Ward - * Lennie Weinrib - Max * Frank Welker - Pepe Potamo * Patric Zimmerman - Canito, Dixie Doblaje Latinoamericano * Mario Castañeda - Oso Yogi * Jorge Roig Jr. - Boo Boo * Jesús Barrero - Huckleberry Hound * Ricardo Hill - Melquiades * Rommy Mendoza - Osa Cindy * Rene Garcia - Pierre Nodoyuna * Herman Lopez - Canuto * Maria Fernarda Morales - Canito * Yamil Atala - Pepe Potamo * Carlos Iñigo - Oficial Smith * Raul Aldana,Carlos Iñigo (algunos episodios) - El Lagarto Juancho Home Media Releases Todavía No hay planes actuales para la serie completa en DVD,sugerido por Warner Home Video. Véase también * El show del oso Yogi * El nuevo show del oso Yogi * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * El Clan de Yogi Enlaces externos * * * Yo Yogi! at The Big Cartoon Database Categoría:El Oso Yogi Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 en:Yo Yogi! fi:Jogi-karhu (vuoden 1991 animaatiosarja) it:Yo Yoghi! pl:Yo Yogi! pt:Yo Yogi!